The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘WUR200’.
The new Apple tree is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Elst, Gelderland, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Apple trees that produce numerous red-colored fruits that are resistant to Apple Scab (Venturia inaequalis), a fungus, which causes severe surface blemishing of the fruit and are suitable for organic farming practices.
The new Apple tree originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Elst, Gelderland, The Netherlands in 1990 of a proprietary selection of Malus domestica identified as code number 1971-20153, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Malus domestica identified as code number 1877-10236, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Apple tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Elst, Gelderland, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Apple tree by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Elst, Gelderland, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Apple tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.